The Hunt is on
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: REPOSTED....Yusinaibay along with her band of Vampire's move to Domino, searching for three pure souls. As their search continues, Yusinaibay goes unaware of the Hunter's as they try to protect the Hikari's from her wrath.
1. Prologe

Me : Here I go again, I'm reposting this story  
  
Hikari shadowcat : Yes, were sorry if it started to turn out like The Hunters by tiger serenity's, honestly we weren't trying to make it like hers.  
  
Me : Thankyou for thoughs who pointed it out, again i'm truely sorry, so I changed it, but it will still have vampires but hunters to kill them i have no clue yet.  
  
Hikari shadowcat : Yes again were very, very sorry, rated pg to pg-13 for shorta poorly used language, violence, blood and anything else.  
  
Me : I don't own yugioh and never will but i do own yusinaibay, some ohters that i do own if not already by someone if so please tell me so i can change them are Arainaina, sayatoekai, jennasotai, cherryanai and usina,again there only made up names but if someone has one or any please tell me, p.s sorry for bad grammer.  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologe  
  
Many, many years ago there was a race know as vampires. these blood sucking demons are always looking for easy prey. and now these blood suckers have moved to domino in search of new recurtes to join there race.  
  
Slowly as these demon's move to domino, so does trouble, unfortinally trouble is seeking troule as a group of 5 huntress's follow the vampire race. now it's up to them to stop them.  
  
Or die trying as for each passing day and second so does a life. and so our story begins.  
  
good? bad? please R&R and sorry if it's not long, i'll try really hard next chapter. 


	2. Ch1 Movie night

Me : I'm back, so here's ch.1 and there will be hunters but all girls  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yep again she doesn't own yu-gi-oh only yusinaibay and these people if not already used arainaina, sayatoekai, jennasotai,cherraynai and usina and sorry for misspelled words  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.1 movie night  
  
It was a hot a humid night in the city of domino and a bunch of teenagers were walking towards the movies since it was friday, plus it was movie night and everyone agreed on seeing a evening showing.  
  
Once they make it to the theater they look at the listens for a suitable movie." How about this one? " asked a blonde head tenn with honey brown eyes. " what? " asked the group. " How bout we go and watch ' underworld ' " replies the blonde.  
  
" Sure! " reply the rest as they walk up to the ticket booth and buy 14 tickets and then enter the theater. hours later they walk out of the theater talking and enjoying themselves while disgussing the movie they had seen hours before hand.  
  
When all of a sudden joey's stomach growls, signaling it was time to eat. " Hey let's go to burger world and order some burgers, fries and tripple thick milkshakes " replies joey as his stomach growls again, making everyone laugh.  
  
" Yeah, sounds like fun " cherps a teen who was kinda short with multi-color hair, violet eyes and blonde bangs. " I second that " replies a second teen who looked exactly the same except he was a bit taller, ruby color eyes and three extra streaks of blonde hair.  
  
" Yami, you always agree with yugi " remarks joey. " True, but only because he's my aibou " retorts yami back who had a smile on his face to show everyone that he was proude to have yugi as his aibou.  
  
Just then they reach burger world, so they walk in while being greeted by a waitor who she seated them in a huge booth, when she returned she handed them menu's so they could order and that she would return in a couple of minutes.  
  
When the waitor returned everyone was ready to order." ok, so what will it be? " asks the girl." yeah, I would like a burger, fries and a chocolate shake " replies joey as he tells the waitor his order.  
  
A couple seconds later everyone ordered what he or she wanted and were now waiting on the order, so to pass the time they continued there conversation from earlier.  
  
" Hey ryou, what did you think of the show? " asked yugi to the teen with fluffy white hair and warm chocolate eyes who sat across from him next to another who was identical to him except his hair was a bit more spiker and darker eyes like fudge.  
  
" It was ok, I guess " replied ryou just as the food arrived. and so everyone stopped there talking to eat, once everyone finished they got up and left. " so what now? " asked a girl with teal eyes and light brown hair.  
  
" Good guess, serenity what do we do now? " asked bakura." well, we all could go to the park or head back to my place " offered a tall brown hair teen with blue eyes.  
  
" How about we head back to seto's " replies yugi in a whisper. The only reason yugi had mentioned it was because it was starting to get a little bit to hot and it was making it hard for him to withstand the immense heat.  
  
" alright then let's go " replies seto as they walk to his place which wasn't to far. Seto for once was glade he listened to yugi because he too was starting to cook in the hot midnight air, of the evening.  
  
Finally after making it to seto's, seto opened the door and showed everyone in. when everyone was in he closes the door, and shows everyone into the large spaces living room.  
  
Seconds later joey opens his mouth to kaiba, " Hey kaiba, let's duel ".   
  
" Ok, fine chihuahua but we play by my rules " remarks seto with a smile on his face as he walks by a angery joey who was being held back by tristan and duke.  
  
" That's it kaiba no one calls me a chihuahua and get's away with it " yells joey as he brakes free of tristan and duke's hold and goes after kaiba, who was leading them to a dueling arena.  
  
Once there kaiba and joey take there respected sides and place there deck on the deck reader, once done they draw there 5 cards and then begin their duel.  
  
Hours later kaiba became the victor over joey with only 1000 life points left. But once the duel ended and they had rejoined there friends they noticed that the three hikari's had fallen asleep against each other by the wall form watching the duel between kaiba and joey.  
  
Kaiba who saw them noticed how cute they had looked like that even their yami's had along with joey, tristan, duke, serenity, tea, mokuba and mai. for there they were ryou in the middle with his head against yugi's head who was leaning against ryou's left shoulder and malik who was leaning against ryou's right shoulder with a tiny bit of hair hanging infront of his eyes.  
  
" Think we should wake them? " asked mai. " Na, let them sleep " answered marik who was looking at the three hikari's who were asleep against one another.  
  
" Yeah but it's starting to get late it's already 10 at night and you can't keep them here " replies tea who had noticed the time on her watch." Yeah, I suppose your right " replies bakura as he gestures for yami and marik to come over too.  
  
Once they walk over to them, they each carefully pick up there sleeping hikari's and start to head out the door being extra careful as to not wake them before they got them home.  
  
And with that they left seto's house and headed home waiting until the next day to come so they could plan another joyous day.  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Ch2 Nightmare

Me : Ok here's chapter 2 * looks around the room * Hikari? Hikari? where is that girl  
  
Hikari shadowcat : * runs in the room very hyper * Yamiii.... play with me  
  
Me : Oh no, did you get into the candy  
  
Hikari shadowcat: nope, chris gave it to me * starts to jump on the bed  
  
Me : * sweat drops * excuse me while i go kill my brother for a now hyper hikari so enjoy ch.2 and thankyou to thoughs who have read this story Chris !!!!   
  
Disclaimer: we don't own yu-gi-oh only yusinaibay and them and sorry for poor spelling  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.2 Nightmare  
  
On the walk home was quiet and peaceful as the three hikari's slept in there yami's arms, just then bakura spoke up," Hey do you think they'll wake up ", " I doubt it bakura, they seemed pretty tired " answered yami to his fellow yami.  
  
" well, I guess I turn hear " replies marik as he bides goodnight to his other fellow yami's and then headed home, leaving just bakura and yami. so the too continued there silent walk until it was bakura's turn to turn the corner and leave.  
  
and so bakura also say's goodbye and leaves while yami continues to walk at a steady pace back to the game shop. once back at the game shop yami is greeted by yugi's grandpa," so how was the movie? ", " Ok, grandpa I didn't really get it but I guess it was ok " replies yami.  
  
" well what show did you go see " asked solomon " Oh we went to watch underworld " says yami as he walks past solomon and up stairs to his and yugi's room, when yami finally gets up stairs he walks down the hall to the room and opens the door.  
  
once inside he walks over to the bed and lays him down before going back over to close the door and closing it before crawling over to the other side of the bed, being extra careful as not to wake yugi.  
  
as soon as yami is settled he closes his eyes and falls asleep, but once he fell asleep yugi begins to toss and turn in bed, for he was beginning to live or wightness a horrible dream or close to it.  
  
** Yugi's Dream **  
  
' where am I? ' thought yugi as he looks around a big room that was some what lightened up by a hcouple of tourches, just then yugi turns to look up a head of him to see a women sitting on throne of some sort who was talking to a group of men.  
  
but just then the women looks over in the direction of yugi and yugi gasp's,' did she notice me ' woundered yugi as he looks into her silvery blue eyes, but just as yugi thinks he's spotted the figure turns her eyes away and speaks again.  
  
only when she does begin to speak yugi can't hear her, so he settles for just watching her and the group of misterious people. but as he watches he notics that this time he was actually spotted as the woman stands from her throne and over to yugi who slowly backs away.  
  
but before she can advance anymore yugi wakes up from his night mare by the constant shaking of yami, " Yugi, hikari, aibou wake up " shouts yami as he still continues to shake yugi.  
  
" Ahhh..." yells yugi as he finallys jerks awake, which to yami's relief was glad for yugi's constant tossing and turning had awoken him, which caused him to turn to yugi and begin shaking him.  
  
finally able to get yugi awake, yami takes notice to yugi who was breathing extremely hard and dripping in sweat, but just then yugi begins to cry so yami wraps his arms around yugi letting him lean on his shoulder and just let him cry before asking him questions.  
  
a few minutes later yami decides to try and ask yugi what he was dreaming only to see that he had falling asleep within his arms so yami decided to ask in the morning after they got up and ready for school and so with that in thought he went and layed down with yugi in his arms all the while trying to be extra carefull as to not wake him.  
  
*** Back to the place of yugi's dream ***  
  
' hmmm, seems to me like we had a visitor ' thinks the women who was in yugi's dream only seconds before hand. " my lady, what do you wish for us to do? " asked a guy  
  
" go to the city of domino and gather any children you find, for they will be perfect candidates for the ceremonies and if they survive they'll also be easy to turn into are kind, now go and don't report back till you locate some children " shouts the women as she sends out her vampire to go and locate children.  
  
once he leaves she sits back down in her chair before recreating a image of yugi before studying it which caused her to chuckle as she realized something about the boy.  
  
Please R&R 


	4. Ch3 Planning

Me : Hello, everybody I'm back with a third chapter  
  
Hikari shadowcat : We also want to say this chapter will be short  
  
Me :Well please enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: we don't own yu-gi-oh only yusinaibay and them and sorry for poor spelling  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.3 Planning  
  
After yusinaibay stops chuckling she starts to study the image she created of yugi,' hmmm.... this boy would be perfect as a choosen candidate, because if i didn't know it any i'd say he looks like.....haha i should have known this boy is the reincarnation of yami which means there are two who are also the reincarnation of marik and bakura'.  
  
' And if i'm right then they must be there hikaris which makes them the strongest than any mere mortal child, so all i have to do is find them and capture them and i'll have my candidates for the ceremony.'  
  
' Argo locate me these three children who belong to yami, bakura and marik and once you find them bring them to me ' orders yusinaibay as she gives her order to her 1st in comand. after that she goes back to chuckling which echoes of the temple walls.  
  
' Gasp..' was the only sound that came from a red hair, metalic bronze eye girl as she heard yusinaibays laughter," what's wrong usina? " asks a girl with green hazel eyes and brown hair.  
  
" I...I just heard yusinaibay and she was laughing, which means she's up to her old tricks again arainaina " answers usina who looks to her sister and fellow hunter." I'm afarid your right usina, we must be ready for anything that means anything she throws at us so we must be ready all of us that means you, me , arainaina, cherryanai and jennasotai " replies a girl wih maroon red eyes and black and blonde hair.  
  
When sayatoekai said that the to remaining girls appeared one with bubblegum pink hair with cotton candy pink eyes who was cherryanai and the other who had cerulean blue eyes and navy blue green hair who was known as jennasoytai.  
  
Once they all gathered around and each said what they had learned from watching the vampires they began planing on how they were going to watch three innocent children.  
  
Please R&R soory for the shortness but it was basically like just yusinaibays pov and trying to get the huntress's into action but ch 4 should be longer. 


	5. Ch4 First encounter

Me : Hello, welcome to ch.4 unfortunate hikari is asleep so enjoy  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own yu-gi-oh only yusinaibay and them and sorry for poor spelling  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.4 First encounter  
  
Today was a very cold morning as the sun raisies signaling the start of a new day, just as the new day starts a very unhappy person wakes up." yami you have to wake up, it's time for school " replies yugi as he shakes yami awake.  
  
" MMM " grumbles yami as he moves from the bed, once yami gets up he starts his morning routine while yugi sits on the bed waiting, soon yami was done and they were both now leaving the room and heading down the hallway towards the stairs.  
  
When all of a sudden there was a knock on the door so yugi who was closest to the door walks over to it and opens it to reveal malik, marik, ryou,and bakura." morning yugi " greet the two hikari as they walk into the house.  
  
" Morning " is yugi's reply as he closes the door once there in the house. once everyone was in solomon walks into the room while greeting the four in the room. " morning mr motou " reply the two back. a few mintues later yugi and yami were ready for school.  
  
The walk on the way to school was silent no one knew what to say so yugi decided to start a convensation with them," so what do you guys want to do? " but all others do is just shrug their shoulders and continue to walk to school.  
  
Except as they continued to walk to school they hadn't noticed that they were being watched,' hmm the short one and the other two must be who my mistress wants ' thought the vampire who was watching the 6 walk down the street. once at school there greeted by the rest of there friends.  
  
" Hey yug " calls joey as he and the others walk up to them." hey joey " replies yugi as he takes his seat as do the the others, once seated the bells rings and it's time for 1st hr.and so the day went by as does the time and seto and them were just about to leave when they are stoped dead in there tracks by mysterious people.  
  
" Excuss us " replies seto but the figures do not move so joey decides he was going to put his two cents in it the figures finally decide to speak up, " surrender the three "." never, we'll never hand them over to you " replies yami as he, bakura and marik move infront of there hikari's.  
  
But all the figure did was smirk before snapping his fingers and before you knew it they were caught except for yami,bakura and marik and there hikari's." I'll ask you again hand them over now " replies the figure.  
  
Just as it looks like there's no hope there's aloud sherk and thumping and the figures who held seto and them disappeared into ash." what are they " asks tea once she's freed. " don't know " whispers duke but just then someone yells towards them " GO! WHILE YOU STILL CAN, WELL HOLD THEM OFF " and so with out being told twice yami and them ran from the school.  
  
" What were they " asks tristan once they were far away from the creatures. " those were vampires and they apparently want your hikaris " reply one of the people who saved them.as they turn they see 5 people which has marik speak up " who are you and what do you mean vampires ".  
  
" My name is arainaina and these are my sister's usina, cherraynai jennasotai and sayatoekai we are hunters who have come to domino to track and locate yusinaibay and her followers " replies arainaina to them, " why do they want are hikari's for " asks bakura." they probably want to use them in their cermony " answers usina.  
  
" What cermony? " asks seto, " a cermony were they scarfice three innocent children to the demon king and if they survive they become a vampire in the process " replies cherraynai." well we better go, please be careful, and don't worry well always watch over you so untill we meet again." replies arainaina as she and her sisters leave.  
  
Once gone everyoe looks at each other before deciding to head home before anything else happens, so they broke inot groups and left all the time hoping that no vampires or what ever you called them poped up and pull a fast one on them as they walked home.  
  
Please R&R   
  
me: also sorry for not working on this one for a while but i wanted to finish the angel and demon's first but no that its done i can work on this one before working on christmas flu bug. 


	6. Ch5 Unsuspected people

Me : I'm back with a whole new chapter sorry i am late on the updates  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yeah new chapter, new adventure  
  
Me :ok, I think you had a little to much cafferine  
  
Hikari shadowcat : your mean * sticks out tongue *  
  
Me : watch it or you'll lose a tongue  
  
Hikari shadowcat : * pulls tongue back in * anyway here's ch.5 and thankyou for the lovely reviews were happy you like the story so far  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own yu-gi-oh only yusinaibay and them and sorry for poor spelling  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.5 Unsuspected people  
  
Last night had been ok, except the whole vampire, hunter thing. but right now the sun was slowly rising and peeking into the bedroom of yugi motou's room. and as the sun was raising yugi's alarm clock was just going off.  
  
" Mmmm " grumbles yugi as he rolls over and shuts off his alarm while hearing a chuckle come the other side of the room, so yugi turns to look at the other side of the bed only to notice it empty so he slowly sits up and looks over to the other side of the room.  
  
" Why are you up so early ? " asks yugi as he rubs sleep form his eyes, " well good morning to you to sleepy head " replies yami as he tries to sound annoud but failing quickly.  
  
" I'm sorry " replies yugi as he climbs out from the bed and then walks over to yami to give him a morning hug before going to get dressed for school. a few minutes later yugi finished dressing and just in time to for just as he finished he spots ryou and them outside his window.  
  
Once completly done yugi and yami were just about to leave the room when something caught yami's eye," aibou what's with the date " asks a confussed yami," oh well thats the day we first met remember " answers yugias he had stopped to answer his yami's question.  
  
" Really, i didn't know it was so soon, i mean it's tomorrow " replies yami," no biggy " and with that yugi grabs his hand and leads him out the room and down stairs, where he grabs his and yami's bookbage and leaves the house.  
  
After they get outside they walk up to there friends and start towards school, but just then yugi speaks up " yami could you walk up a head with the others i need to speak with ryou and malik " as he uses his puppy dog looks on yami who agrees and walks up next to marik and bakura.  
  
" So do you have the plan down " whispers yugi to the other too," yeah they won't believe the surprise we give them " whispers malik back." yeah i can't believe it's been o whole year with them so what are you gonna give them as a   
  
gift " asks ryou.  
  
" I'm just gonna say what i feel " answers malik, " me to " answers yugi in agreement, and with that they brake and run to catch up to the others. just then they arrive at school and head towards 1st hr.  
  
// aibou what were you planning with ryou and malik // questioned yami to yugi as he too his seat,/ nothing that you should worry about / answers yugi just as the teacher walks in to the room and clears her throat.  
  
" Class we have 5 new students this year, so please welcome arainaina, sayatoekai, jennasotai, cherraynai, and usina " and with that the students walk into the room and sit down were the teacher had seated them.  
  
[ marik it's them ] answers malik to his yami as he continues to look at the hunters,[[ i know malik i can see perfectly well ]] replies marik back as he to looks towards the hunters.  
  
So for the rest of the day everyone continued to watch the new students until the bell rang which signaled it was time for lunch so every one got up and left except yugi and them for they stayed until everyone was gone before speaking.  
  
" Why are you here ? ", " because little yugi danger is nearing and you must be aware of it for we may not always be there for you so please stay close to yami and your friends " and with that the five left the room.  
  
Pretty soon the day was over and everyone was heading home for the weekend all the while yugi and them were thinking about what arainaina had said inside the classroom.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me : just so you know there will be no update tomorrow since i'll be staying after school for the anime club  
  
Hikari shadowcat : but don't fret we will try hard for you lovely reviewers 


	7. Ch6 Party

Me : yeah i finally got to the party   
  
Hikari shadowcat : i'll say it's been a day and a half since you updated  
  
Me :buzz of your always mean to me, and here i thought i was the yami not you  
  
Hikari shadowcat : you are but i like playing with you, now back to the story  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own yu-gi-oh only yusinaibay and them and sorry for poor spelling  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.6 Party   
  
Today was the day may 12th and right now yugi, ryou and malik of chorce with the help of joey and them were right now in the middle of decorating for their little party.  
  
The reason for this party was it was now one whole year since the three hikari's recieved the millennium items and meet their yami's so yugi had decided to throw a party for them.  
  
" Hey yug, this will be the best party ever " chimmed joey as he finished putting up the banner that said: Happy 1yr anniversery Yami, Bakura and Marik. " yeah yami and them are bound to love it " chorused tea as she finished the rest of the balloons.  
  
In the mean time yami, bakura and marik were upstairs in yugi's bedroom talking since that's were they were confind to when the others arrived, so here they are sitting and talking.  
  
" So pharaoh, why are we up here in the first place " questioned bakura who sat on the bed next to marik who was looking at yami who was sitting on the desk by the window.  
  
" Don't know, hikari didn't say, he only mentioned that today was may 12th and that we were to saty up here until he called " answers yami. " whats so important about this day anyways? " asks marik.  
  
Just then something else clicks inside yami's mind but before he could say he heard yugi calling for them to come down stairs. so putting it aside the three yami's walk down stairs. once down stairs they noticed it was dark so bakura and them called for their hikari's both verbal and by link.  
  
That is until everyone yelled surprise and the lights were flicked on, as soon as the lights were turned on and the three saw the decorations they became speechless. a few minutes later bakura found his voice and decided to ask ryou his question.  
  
" What is all this ? ", " it's our 1 yr anniversery " replies ryou as he walks over to bakura and grabs his hand. " what's this 1 yr anniversery thing " ask's marik. malik feeling bad for them explained it to them," it's the anniversery of the first day we met, don't you remember? ."  
  
" But why did you do all this " asks yamiafter he finaly comes out of his shocked state." because we have something we want to say... and that is ..." but yugi can't finish so ryou finishes for him.  
  
" The reason is... is because we love you " finishes ryou. at what the three just heard had them go from to surprise to shock, for never in a millennia would someone say that to them.  
  
Yugi and them who took the quiteness as a sign of rejection ran from the room in tears, yugi to his room and ryou and malik out of the house. once they come out of there shockness thank everyone before they run to take care of there hikari's.  
  
" I hope everything will be ok " replies mokuba," it will mokuba it will " replies solomon as he looks in the direction of his grandson. " i think we should go " replies tristan to the others who nod in agreemen.  
  
" I agree so let's go mokuba, come chihuahua " replies seto as he grabs joey by the waist and walks outside and to his car with mokuba in tow. just before they left they all heard joey yell at kaiba," kaiba i'm not a chihuahua " which caused everyone to laugh as the couple drove off.  
  
" Yeah, i better hit it to " and so tristan left to." i think i'll do like tristan and split, so let's go serenity " replies duke as he and serenity lave heading back over to dukes place. soon it was only tea and mai left.  
  
" Tea let's leave them alone, so how about we go catch a movie and then back to my place " asks mai to tea, " sure, bye mr.mutou " replies tea as she and mai leave, in the mean time ryou and malik had run home because it was so very hard for them to bare the pain for they never had someone rject them before.  
  
Me : and that's wher i'll stop  
  
Hikari shadowcat : why?  
  
Me : just wait, well one is b/c it goes right into the next chapter  
  
so please R&R 


	8. Ch7 Malik disappears

Me : ok here's ch 7  
  
Hikari shadowcat : well enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own yu-gi-oh only yusinaibay and them and sorry for poor spelling  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.7 Malik dissappears  
  
As soon as malik ran home he pushed open the front door and ran to his room, once he reaches his room malik collaspes to his bed in tears. in the mean time amrik was running back to his, malik and isis's house all the while trying to get threw to malik but couldn't because he had blocked it.  
  
{{ Malik please... answer me, i'm so sorry if i hurt you, it's just your words caught me by surprise is all }}, { your lieing } came the reply of malik.{{ no i'm not i love you very much and would lik to show you just how much i care when i get home }} relied marik as he continued to run back to the house.  
  
For a few seconds the line was silent until malik spoke up,{ you mean it, honestly you relly love me },{{ yes, with all my heart }} answers marik who smiled at his victory. so as marik continued to run, he hadn't realized malik was about to have unwanted guest.  
  
Just then their was a loud crash which startled malik which causes him to leave his room and head down stairs.once down stairs malik noticed that the front door was shoved in and the front window was broken,{ marik i need you home now } called malik.  
  
{{ I'm almost there }} responded marik as he rounded the the corner,{ ok but please hur....} and then the line went dead.{{ malik,MALIK! }} shouts marik but he recieves no answer from his light." shit, hold on malik i'm coming " whispers marik as he ran the reat of the way.  
  
Upond arriving marik noticed the door broken along with broken windows, broken vases and a knocked over end table which showed signs of a struggle. " MALIK ! WERE ARE YOU " yells marik but recieves no answer, just then he finds a sheet of paper which was addressed to him.  
  
' Malik is with us , so don't bother looking soon the other too will be with us to ', " no, i got to worne bakura and yami," so with that in mind marik ran out of the house and straight over to bakura and ryou's since they lived only a block away.  
  
Me: That's it for now  
  
Hikari shadowcat : your done again  
  
Me : yep, i have to end it or it would go into ryou's dissapearance  
  
so enjoy and please R&R 


	9. Ch8 Ryou disappears

Me : yeah ch.8 and it will be short since the next one is where marik and bakura arrive after yugi is taken  
  
Hikari shadowcat :don't give it awasy any way please enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own yu-gi-oh only yusinaibay and them and sorry for poor spelling  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.8 Ryou dissappears  
  
Minutes after malik made it home ryou had also made it home, but he was't as upset as like yugi and malik were." there's no reason to be upset i'm use to it ever since i was growing up " whispers ryou as he sat on the living room couch.  
  
\\ Ryou, please i'm sorry, i'm such a baka i didn't mean to hurt you, but it's just so hard for me to express my feelings but just so you know i love you \\ replied bakura who was only a block away and closing in.  
  
At what bakura said made ryou smile,' even after all he has done, dispite his past and that he still cares ' thought ryou. but just before ryou can answer back someone hits him on the back of his head knocking him out.  
  
Once ryou was out the figure picks him up and then motions for the others to follow while he drops a piece of paper. soon after bakura arrives at the house only to notice the house empty.  
  
" Ryou " calls bakura but find no trace of royu anywhere, so bakura decides to look all over. seconds later the house was a mess and bakura still could not find him until he stumbles upond the note. so he picks it up and reads it, after reading it he spots marik running up to him.  
  
" Marik what are you doing here " asks bakura as he walks over to marik," malik... gone... someone.... took him..." pants marik." WHAT ! " exclaims bakura at what he just heard from marik.  
  
So after marik is able to catch his breath he explained everything to bakura and what he found." well i guess it explains why ryou isn't hear " replies bakura " we'll since ryou and malik are gone then that means yugi's next so we better tell the pharaoh " replies marik before he and bakura go running from the house and over to the game shop.  
  
Me : done with this chapter  
  
Hikari shadowcat : why do you constantly stop when it get's good  
  
Me : to keep you guessing on what's to happen w/ yugi and yami next.  
  
Hikari shadowcat : in other word look for the nxt chapter to find out.  
  
Me : yep :) 


	10. Ch9 Yugi is taken

Me :   
  
Hikari shadowcat :don't give it awasy any way please enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own yu-gi-oh only yusinaibay and them and sorry for poor spelling  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.9 Yugi is taken  
  
' Huff ', " Hurry up bakura your so slow " yells marik over his shoulder to bakura who was lagging behind him." i'm coming " shouts bakura back. in the mean time solomon had told yami that he had to go shopping while he tried talking to yugi.  
  
" Aibou please let me in " replies yami from other side of the door, so yugi comes to the door and opens its and yami can get a good look at a teary eye yugi." aibou, yugi i'm sorry i didn't mean for my quiteness to sound like rejection but it's not i love you vry much also " answers yami as he kneels down and pulls yugi into a crushing hug.  
  
" You mean it " asks yugi, " yes and i wouldn't have it any ohter way " and with that said yami kiss's him on the lips only to brake it when they hear a loud crash from down stairs so yami decided to check it out with yugi right behind him.  
  
As soon as they reach downstairs yami was shoved into a wall while yugi was grabbed from behind just as he was about to run over to yami. " hey ! let go of me, yami help me " shouts yugi as he struggles with in his captives arms. " yugi " shouts yami as he to struggles to free himself from the grip he was in.  
  
That was until someone hit him knocking him out cold and dropping him to ground." no, yami what have you done to him " yells yugi." don't worry he's fine he'll just wake up with a huge headache but i can't say the same for you " and with that said he and the others left with a still struggling yugi.  
  
Hours later marik and bakura arrive only to find out that they were too late, for as soon as they arrived they found the house a mess and yami knocked out cold." YAMI ! " shout the to as they run over to him and shake him awake.  
  
" Hmm... who hit me, for who ever did will pay dearly " grumbles yami as he slowly comes to and sits up while rubbing his head were he had been hit. so just as marik and bakura were helping yami up arainaina and them show up." where to late " whispers usina.  
  
" No, were not " answers sayatoekai back, but that only caused them to argue until arainaina speaks up " will you to stop bickering we have more serious things on our hands ", " sorry " reply the too before becoming quite.  
  
" Why are you here " growls bakura thinking what else could go wrong.   
  
" were hear to help, we might have a lead as to were they took your hikari's but first we need a plan " replies jennasotai before everyone decides to sit down a begin woking on a plan.  
  
Me : that's it for now   
  
Hikari shadowcat: why  
  
Me : b/c it's 9:47 pm and i'm tired  
  
Hikari shadowcat : tired.... how can you be tired  
  
Me: easy you don't have to get up for school, i do i get up at 5:30 in the morning so until then.  
  
Please R&R 


	11. Ch10 Plannig

Me : good morning, wait good evening everyone  
  
Hikari shadowcat : ha.... let's make it short, we don't own yugioh and never will only  
  
yusinaibay and them and sorry for poor spelling so please enjoy.  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.10 Planning  
  
" Alright, lets get down to business the vampires and yusinaibay must be stopped at no cost " says arainaina as she stands infront of everyone who was in the house." now that we have that motivation like you let's work on the plan " replies sayatoekai.  
  
" What is it, the plan i mean " asks bakura." oh, well you see we were planning on sneek surprise, take of guard act what do you think? " asks usina. " very good " replies jennasotai, at the comment usina and jennasotai said caused everyone to give werid looks.  
  
So for the rest of the night everyone was busy hard at work planning or thinking up ways to rescue yugi, ryou and malik. after hours of planning everyone was set on going to rescue yugi when someone yelled," OMG! what happened to this house ".  
  
" Grandpa, sorry about the house but you probably wouldn't believe me if i told you " replied yami, " try me " answers solomon." ok, while you were gone a group of vampires broke in knocked me out and took yugi, now me, bakura, marik and these hunters are going to rescue yugi, malik and ryou." finished yami.  
  
By the time yami and them finished explaning things to solomon he was flabber gastered, finally being able to find his voice solomon wished them good luck as he watched them rush from the house. " good luck, to you all " whispers solomon as he turns to the task at hand, which was cleaning the mess that the vampires made.  
  
Me : sorry it's sort again  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yeah were sorry   
  
so please R&R 


	12. Ch11 Rescue

Me : alright the rescue only 6 more chapters to write and then i'm done.  
  
Hikari shadowcat : wow, only 6 more chapters that's so cool so what will be next after this?  
  
Me : probably type up my christmas flu bug then missery or which ever   
  
Hikari shadowcat :oh... well and way we don't own yugioh and never will we only own yusinaibay and them, sorry for poor grammer and etc....  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.11 Rescue  
  
After the group left the game shop, everyone began to follow arainaina as she lead the group to yusinaibay's hide out. " ok, now listen i want marik, and bakura to go in with jennasotai, sayatoekai, and usina and help take out any vampires you see, when the coast is clear give the signal and me, yami and cherraynai will go find yugi and that " orders arainaina.  
  
" Fine " replies bakura, and so with that said and done bakura and them rushed inside the hide out while the other three sat out side and waited for the signal. " yugi, yugi wake up " replies ryou as he gently shakes yugi awake. " hun... what happened? were am i " asks yugi once he wakes up, but before either can answer a door opens and in steps yusinaibay with 3 of her vampires.  
  
" Who are you ? growls malik, " i am yusinaibay, head mistress and leader of the vampires " answers yusinaibay." what do you want with us? " questioned yugi, but before another question can be asked yusinaibay snaps her fingers and her 3 followers leapt into action.  
  
" You'll find out soon " is all she says as the 3 carry out ryou, yugi and malik out of the room that they had been kept in." take that " shouts bakura as he kills another vampire that had tired to bite him. " nicely donebakura for a first time hunter your pretty good that makes it 35 vamps so far " comments usina as she approaches bakura from behind.  
  
" Thanks it's my way of venting out my anger " answers bakura as he turns around only to spot the others coming. once everyone was back together jennasotai brought out her walkie talkie." arainaina, step one completed it's now safe to enter," " nice work, ok wait for us in the cermony room, try to stall it don't let her succeed in her summoning ".  
  
" Roger, over and out " and then both hung up." ok, arainaina want's us to stall the cermony until she gets there," " un.. one problem though were is the room? " " easy follow me " and with that they all ran in the direction of the room.  
  
Me : sorry i lost my train of thought.  
  
Hikari shadowcat : how?  
  
Me : don't know i just did so until then bye   
  
please R&R 


	13. Ch12 Breaking the ceremony

Me : ok back on track  
  
Hikari shadowcat : * reading yu-gi-oh shonen jump vol. 2 *  
  
Me : * looks over at hikari then back to reviewers * well again sorry about the short chapter but basically the last 6 are short but only 4 more to write and again we  
  
don't own yugioh and never will we only own yusinaibay and them, sorry for poor grammer and etc....  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.12 breaking the ceremony  
  
" Let us go " shouts yugi as he struggles to free himself from his bindens on the mantal that he was chained to." save your, breath it's a waste of time and energy to try and struggle " replies yusinaibay as she walks up to the mantal and looks down at the three that layed upond it.  
  
" What do you want with us? " whispers ryou, " i want nothing, i only need you as sacrafices for the great demon king " answers yusinaibay. " who is the demon king? " asks malik. " why he is know as the king of all vampires lord myotismon and to wake him i need 3 sacrafices " and with that she walked over to a book of black magic and was about to begin only to to have the room's door burst open to reveal yami and that.  
  
" Aibou ! " shouts yami, " yami " calls yugi from the mantal." no, my plan must work stop them " yells yusinaibay as 9 vampires run and take care of the intruders. ans so the battle began as yusinaibay begins to recite the spell only to have a arrow pierce her right shoulder.  
  
" Ah..... " shouts yusinaibay as she turns to look for the one who shot it only to see it was yami who has shot the arrow. " you'll regret that " and with that she charged yami head on, and so the battle begins.  
  
Me: sorry, sorry i know it's short but i ran out of ideals  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yeah but i shall inspirier her .  
  
until then so please R&R 


	14. Ch13 The battle

Me :hi welcome back  
  
Hikari shadowcat :yeah but with bad news  
  
Me : yeah when i was writing this chapter i was gonna have too chapters but i didn't have time so i stop with only one chapter so enjoy and again we don't own yugioh and never will we only own yusinaibay and them, sorry for poor grammer and etc....  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.13 The battle   
  
* FLASH BACK *  
  
" Aibou ! " shouts yami, " yami " calls yugi from the mantal." no, my plan must work stop them " yells yusinaibay as 9 vampires run and take care of the intruders. and so the battle began as yusinaibay begins to recite the spell only to have a arrow pierce her right shoulder.  
  
" Ah..... " shouts yusinaibay as she turns to look for the one who shot it only to see it was yami who has shot the arrow. " you'll regret that " and with that she charged yami head on, and so the battle begins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As yusinaibay advances toward yami, yami was trying to hold his ground until the bitter end before he jumped out of the way. in the mean time bakura and marik had taken care of some vamps before going over to there hikari's.  
  
Upond arriving at the ultour, they look back once more at yami to find holdong his own fight before returning and freeing ryou and them," ryou hold on well get you out " replies bakura as he works on ryou's restrants.  
  
" Yeah, hold on malik, we'll get you free then work on yugi's " answers marik as he to moves on removing malik's retrants but as this was happing neither noticed the surprise attack on them until yugi shouted which caused them to look behind them only to have to vamps come up and slash them across there chest and shoulders with a dagger  
  
After that happened usina killed them and told them to continue while she watched there backs.finally after mintues of trying and working they were able to get their bindings off.  
  
" Bakura, your hurt " reply's yugi with sorrow filled eyes as he saw his best friend get hurt because of them." i'm fine " asured bakura as he turns to look at marik while trying to support himself with ryou.  
  
But just then before anyone could say anything else, everyone heard yami cry out in pain as yusinaibay slashed his chest and stomach with her sharp claws," YAMI " cries yugi as he dashes towards yusinaibay and yami.  
  
" YUGI " cry's malik and them, but couldn't stop him as he ran straight towards yusinaibay and jumping on her back," leave yami alone you monster " shouts yugi as he covers her eyes with his hands.  
  
As soon as he does that usina and cherraynai rush over to yami and help him up and out of the way as yusinaibay begins to gerk and that trying to throw yugi off who in return was holding on to for dear life.  
  
Me : I'm sorry but i must stop  
  
Hikari shadowcat: why may i ask   
  
Me : because i just realized that if i continue i'll go into the 2nd to last chapter of this story for i only have three more to write.  
  
Hikari shadowcat : Oh..... so since you only have three more you'll type one a day right?  
  
Me : yeah i have to but i should finish posting this one by saturday and then on monday i'll start christmas flu bug  
  
so please R&R 


	15. Ch14 The end of yusinaibay

Me :ok, heres is the concluding part of the battle  
  
Hikari shadowcat :yeah, fine great time to move on we don't own yugioh and never will we only own yusinaibay and them, sorry for poor grammer and etc....  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.14 The end of yusinaibay  
  
Once cherraynai and usina moved yami out of the way and far away from yusinaibay, arainaina loaded her crossbow and started to aim it at her except when she tried she would move and that.  
  
" Yugi, move " shouts arainaina to yugi who in return listens and jumps off just as arainaina shoots the crossbow releasing the arrow which pierced her right in the heart turning her to ashes.  
  
" We did it, it's finally over great job arainaina " comments jennasotai but before anyone can say another word the building begins to crumble and fall apart. " everyone let's go now " and with that everyone runs out of the building before it collasped on them.  
  
After making it out safely everyone cheers at a job well done. everyone was so happy that they destroyed the vampire race along with there leader. " hey let's go celebrate " says sayatoekai  
  
" Um, maybe a range check, we really need to get our yami's home and fixed up " replies yugi as he, ryou, and malik begin to slowly walk home with the injured yami's by there side.  
  
" Ok.... bye " whispers cherraynai, " it's ok let them go, for this is the last time they see us again anyway, so let them go home " replies arainaina to her sister as they watch them walk of into the distance before dissappearing completly.  
  
" You mean we have to go " whines usina " yes, so lets go get something to eat and then head home so we can begin packing our things." answers arainaina to her sister, but unknown to them she to didn't want to leave but knew they had to.  
  
" I still don't know why " grumbles usina, " because our mission is done, we don't need to stay any longer " and with that they left.  
  
Me: alright only two more to type  
  
Hikari shadowcat : so until then bye  
  
Please R&R 


	16. Ch15 The hunters leave

Me :hey, this is the last chapter before the ending  
  
Hikari shadowcat :* yawns *  
  
Me : * looks at hikari before returning back to veiwers * anyway he we have ch 15 again we don't own yugioh and never will we only own yusinaibay and them, sorry for poor grammer and etc....  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.15 The hunters leave  
  
Hours later arainaina and them were arriving back home after getting something to eat when jennasotai spoke up " arainaina... do you think we could at least say goodbye and make sure the yami's are ok ? ".  
  
For a second there was a long pause between the five until arainaina spoke up " yes we can... your right in saying that we should see if there ok " and so they releft the house and head over to yugi's place since yami was hurt abit more then marik and bakura.  
  
" Yami, are you sure your fine, i mean you did get hurt pretty badly " protested yugi as he watched yami walk in while trying to remove his shirt which was torn and bloody from the blood he lost when he was cut.  
  
" Don't.... worry aibou, i'm....." but yami doesn't finish as a wave of pain shot through yami's body. " no, your not " replies yugi as he walks over to yami and then guides him back over to the bed and sits him down upond it.  
  
" No, sit and don't move " and with that yugi walks into his bathroom that was joined to his room and grabed some bandages and a wash cloth and water. after getting what he needd he walks back over to yami, puts his things down next to him on the floor before proceding in removing yami shirt.  
  
Once able to remove the shirt yugi reaches for the wash cloth that was next to him and begins to wipe the blood of his chest and stomach which was now caked upond him. once he completly washes him yugi proceds in wrapping the bandages around yami's wounds.  
  
Upond finishing yugi looks up at yami only to notice him with his head turned to the side." yami what's wrong " questioned yugi who noticed his sadden eyes." i'm not worthy of you, i feel like i'm not strong enough to protect you " answers yami.  
  
After yami said that yugi takes a hand and turns yamis face back to him before capturing his lips in a kiss. as soon as it broke yugi gave a simple reply " your never worthless to me, but a kind and caring pharaoh that i will always love ".  
  
" Aibou, i .... " but yami doesn't get to say what he wanted to say when solomon called them down stairs because they had vistors. so they go down stairs only to spot the hunters." yugi, we can't stay long but we just wanted to check on yami and to tell you that were leaving after we check bakura and marik " replies cherraynai.  
  
" Oh... well he's fine and i guess i should say goodbye then " answers yugi as he watched them say there goodbyes before leaving to check on the other four.  
  
Me : ok one more to write then i'm done and also that's the end of the hunters, so you won't see them in the next one. bye   
  
Please R&R 


	17. Ch16 Ending

Me :ok people this is the last chapter to this story but don't freat, i may do a sequel to this story if enough people want one of chorce.  
  
Hikari shadowcat : that's all great and done but i thought you said you were out of ideals it you were to do a sequel.  
  
Me :true but you never know i may surprise you, well please enjoy this last chapter again we don't own yugioh and never will we only own yusinaibay and them, sorry for poor grammer and etc....  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
\.....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{......}} marik to malik  
  
"......" talking   
  
'.....' thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.16 Ending  
  
It's been a few months since the hunters came to domino and put a end to yusinaibay and her awfull plans, but also during those months yugi, yami, ryou, bakura, malik and marik had started dateing and becoming closer together.  
  
In fact they were becoming so close that were ever one went the other would follow. another thing that proved that they were becoming close was becuase if someone would say, do or look at them the wrong way the other person would step in and protect him.  
  
But even though they were close and that yugi couldn't stop thinking about arainaina and them, until one day when he was checking the mail he found a letter addressed to him.  
  
So he took it and staired at it for a while trying to figure out who sent it to him as he puts the rest of the mail on the kitchen table. just then yami walks into the kitchen and spots yugi, so he walks over to see what he was doing.  
  
" koi what are you doing " questions yami as he walks up behind yugi while wrapping his arms around his waist. " i'm trying to figure who sent me this letter " answers yugi. " why don't you open it " states yami plainly." ok " and so yugi begins to open the letter. once opened he takes it out and proceds in reading it.  
  
' Dear Yugi,  
  
I hope you remember who this is, if not i'm hurt for it's me arainaina along my sisters, but we just wanted to say that we are coming for a vist since there are no vampires so we figure we come for a vist so see you soon.  
  
take care arainaina :)  
  
After finishing the letter yugi puts it down before replying to yami on had sent the leter." it's from arainaina and her sisters she says since there are no vampires they figure they come for a vist." replies yugi.  
  
" Oh.. so let's go fix up the guest rooms for them then " says yami before he grabs yugi by the wrist and pulls him up stairs.the reason yami decided on them staying with them in the guest rooms was because grandpa was away on a trip to cairo and it was just the two of them so having company wouldn't be so bad.  
  
And do for the rest of the day they were hard at work cleaning the guest rooms for they didn't know when they would come.  
  
The end.  
  
Me : FINISHED  
  
Hikari shadowcat :really your done already  
  
Me : yep,except like i said before i'm completly out of ideals for a sequel right now but i will come up with one  
  
Hikari shadowcat : well we hope you enjoyed this story, we also like to thank everyone who read this story were glade you liked it  
  
Me : anyway thankyou and goodbye but please stay tune for christmas flu bug which should appear on dec 19th if my computer and internet can work properly. so untill then everyone bye.  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
